Un Rumbo Inesperado
by Jaizmar
Summary: Suigetsu y Karin han decidido viajar a New York para celebrar Halloween junto a sus amigos, pero no se esperaban que su viaje tomara... Un Rumbo Inesperado.


_Este One-Shot es de mi total auotiría, pero los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y fue realizado para el concurso de One-shots SuiKa del foro Naruto Couples._

_Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_Un Rumbo Inesperado_

_El lugar de origen de una persona es como su territorio, lo conoces como la palma de tu mano, y cuando estas fuera de el... Te pierdes en un laberinto sin salida._

Y así era como se sentían ahora Suigetsu y Karin... Perdidos. Aún no lograban entender como rayos es que estas cosas solo les sucedían a ellos.

¿Porque se sentían así? Pues muy simple, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en México, así es... Muy lejos de su territorio, de sus amigos y de su entorno natural.

Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Como rayos llegaron ahí?

°~*~° Flash Back °~*~°

__

– ¡Apresurate Suigetsu! – Exclamó Karin impaciente mientras apresuraba el paso.

– Tsk... Ya voy. – Respondió Suigetsu desde atrás caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Se encontraban en el Aeropuerto de Japón camino a New York para celebrar Halloween con sus amigos, ya que estos habían preparado una fiesta para reunir a todos. Y como siempre, esta singular pareja estaba discutiendo llamando la atención de todos.

–"Atención, pasajeros del vuelo 408 con destino a New York, favor pasar a la plataforma de despegue número 17."– Se escuchó decir por el alto parlante.

– ¡Suigetsu! ¡Vamos corre! Perderemos el vuelo. – Llamó Karin a Suigetsu nuevamente, empezando a correr con su bolso en la mano izquierda.

Suigetsu hizo caso omiso al llamado de su novia, pero apresuró un poco el paso para poder llegar a tiempo. Pero mientras ambos trataban de evadir a la multitud, no se dieron cuenta de que un encargado de limpieza se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

Y lo próximo que se visualizo fue a ambos caer al suelo estruendosamente junto a sus pertenencias, las cuales estaban regadas por todas partes.

– ¡Lo siento! De verdad no fue mi inten...–

– ¡Fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez!– Gritó Karin enojada interrumpiendo al chico que se encontraba cada vez más apenado, no solo por haber tropezado de esa forma, sino porque todos en el aeropuerto parecían haber dejado de hacer lo que hacían para fijar sus miradas sobre ellos.

– ¡Y ustedes que ven!– Exclamó Karin dirigiéndose a todos los que observaban la escena, asustandolos por completo con su carácter explosivo, causando que estos volvieran a sus asuntos despavoridos.

– Metiches...– Susurro Karin entre dientes.

– C-calmate... Ya es hora de irnos, mira que ya es tarde.– Le habló Suigetsu posicionándose al lado de ella tratando de calmarla. Y es que cuando Karin se ponía de mal humor no se soportaba ni ella misma.

– ¡Cierto!– Exclamó Karin.– El vuelo sale a las... 8:30, y ya son las... ¡8:24!– Karin se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el viento dejando a Suigetsu atrás.

Suigetsu logró darle alcance a su novia cuando vio que esta se detuvo, al parecer estaba buscando algo porque volteaba a todas partes desesperada.

– Rayos...–

– ¿Que sucede?– Preguntó Suigetsu.

– Suigetsu, ¿Cual era la plataforma del vuelo 408?– Le preguntó Karin a Suigetsu.

– Mmm... No lo se.– Dijo Suigetsu con la mano en su barbilla.– Dejame preguntar.– Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una de las empleadas del aeropuerto.

– Disculpe...– Dijo Suigetsu llamando la atención de la chica.– Me podría decir en donde esta la plataforma de despegue para el vuelo 408.

– Oh! Claro joven, es la plataforma número 19, al fondo de el pasillo mano derecha y luego mano izquierda.– Respondió cordialmente la chica.

– Gracias.– Dijo Suigetsu dirigiéndose hacia Karin, quien se veía algo impaciente.

– Andando.– Dijo simplemente Suigetsu tomando sus cosas emprendiendo el paso hacia la plataforma siendo seguido de cerca por Karin.

Siguieron la dirección dada anteriormente y llegaron a la plataforma 19 a tiempo. Subieron al avión tranquilamente mientras se instalaban, pero no se esperaban que cuando llegaran a su destino recibirían una gran sorpresa.

°~*~° End the Flash Back °~*~°

__

Y si que la recibieron, porque al parecer la empleada se había equivocado en la información dada y para cuando el avión había aterrizado se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que ¡en México! Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Se sorprendieron ante tal cosa, pero ambos tomaron la situación con calma y madurez.

– ¡México! ¡Suigetsu, a donde diantres nos trajiste! – Se escuchó el grito ensordecedor de su amada novia por todo el lugar, atrayendo la mirada de todos que los miraban curiosos.

– ¡Yo! ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! – Gritó Suigetsu tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones de Karin.

Mentira, calma y madurez era lo que menos tenían estos dos, que permanecieron gritandose cosas durante un buen rato. Hasta que se "calmarón" y disidieron hallar la forma de viajar a New York.

Pero para sumarle más desgracias a las tantas que tenían acumuladas en ese momento, ya no había más viajes hacia New York disponibles. Así que su única opción era esperar en un hotel.

Eran las 7:39 y muchas personas se encontraban por la zona, al parecer festejando el Día de los muertos.

Se les había hecho muy difícil pasar entre tanta gente, y a cada paso que daban, era una nueva desgracia para su lista.

En el camino, se encontraba un grupo de personas bailando disfrazados, pasaron por al lado de ellos, pero uno de ellos estaba haciendo un movimiento extraño y empujo a Karin accidentalmente, la peliroja se enojo, pero esa no fue toda la razón para el enojo de Karin, sino que había pisado vomito a causa del empujón.

Muy obviamente Karin armo nuevamente otro alboroto, mientras Suigetsu trataba de alejarse lo más posible. Pasaron ambos por muchas cosas en ese lugar, en el cual se encontraban perdidos y sin rumbo fijo alguno. Hasta que llegaron a un hotel y se instalaron.

Karin estaba sumamente molesta y Suigetsu trataba de calmarla, y cuando lo logro, se acomodo junto a ella en la cama y la abrazo mientras ambos dirigían su mirada a la ventana que tenían en frente, donde se podía ver sobresalir la hermosura de la luna en todo su esplendor.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largo tiempo, y sin darse cuenta habían caído ambos en un profundo sueño estando aún abrazados.

Sin embargo ese sería un Halloween que nunca olvidarían, y no exactamente por la razones que cualquiera creería, sino por los sucesos ocurridos. Pero aún así, tuvieron su momento deseado, estuvieron al final juntos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y belleza de la noche.

~ Fin ~


End file.
